Dreaming of You
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Andromeda and Ted Tonks dream of each other the night that Ted Tonks dies. Warning of for both mentions of character death, and actual character death.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Counselling: Types of Counselling assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Task 2 Grief Counselling which was to write about loss. Warning for both mentions of character death and actual character death. I hope you all enjoy Dreaming of You.**

Andromeda Tonks tossed and turned as she lay in her bed not knowing that in a few minutes she'd be receiving the bad news that her husband had just been killed. The dreams that haunted her sleep were peaceful ones but even those turn bad when the one whose in them isn't with you. She dreams of the first time that she meets Ted Tonks and the instant connection that was formed.

###########################################################################################################

It was the second week of Andromeda's time at Hogwarts and she was sitting in the library studying for an upcoming test. She was so engrossed in her book and studying that she didn't notice that someone was standing at the opposite side of the table until he cleared his throat. Looking up she saw the most beautiful looking boy she'd ever seen.

"Hi," he said with a small smile. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

She inclined her head towards one of the many open seat at the table. "I don't mind," Andromeda told him with a coy smile. "Although I do I like knowing who I'm sitting with." She gave him a pointed look.

"I'm Edward Tonks," he says holding out his hand for her shake after taking his seat across from her. "But most people call me Ted. Teddy if their daring enough."

Andromeda took his hand and shook it. "I'm Andromeda Black," she told him. "Most people Andy."

###########################################################################################################

She remembers that she'd tried to go back to studying but found it quite hard with him sitting across the table from her. They'd talked until it was time for dinner. Ted had even walked her to the Great Hall which had turned out to be a mistake. Of course Bellatrix had seen who she was talking to and she had made a big stink about it.

###########################################################################################################

"What were you doing talking to that Mudblood, Andy?" Bellatrix snapped as soon as Andromeda sat down and began piling her plate with food.

"What Muggle-born?" she asked filling her goblet with pumpkin juice as she gave Bellatrix an innocent smile. If she was talking with a Muggle-born she'd have known it.

"Edward Tonks."

"We didn't talk that long. He sat across from me at the library Bella. What am I supposed to do ignore him?"

"Yes. And the next time he just so happens to sit across from you in the library you will just ignore him. Do you hear me, Andy?"

"Or what?"

"I will write mother and father and tell them about your penchant for talking to Mudbloods."

###########################################################################################################

The vision is of the day that Ted asked her to marry him. Both the happiest and saddest day of her life. Happy because her and Ted had been dating for quite some time in secret. Sad because it was the day she lost her entire family besides her cousin Sirius. She remembers it like it was yesterday and Ted has told her he remembers it too.

###########################################################################################################

"Andy," Ted began nervously as he sat down on the picnic blanket they'd just laid out by the lake, "I have something very important that I have to ask you. I understand if your answer is no. The answer to this question might very lose you your family if what you say is true. But if I don't ask you I know I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Andromeda gave a shy smile as she nodded for him to go ahead and ask. "What is it, Teddy?"

Ted Tonks with light brown hair has now gotten on one knee in front of her. He's holding out a nice looking ring in a Tiffany's gift box. It's small ring not to ornate. The stone is single diamond but in Andromeda's mind it's perfect. She watches his face as the question she wasn't expecting this soon comes out of his mouth. "Will you marry, Andromeda Black?"

She doesn't even think about what her family will say. All she thinks about is this the man of her dreams and he's just asked her marry him. She nods excitedly as tear fill her eyes. "Yes," she whispers allowing the ring to be placed on her finger.

"What is this?" sneers a voice from behind them.

She should have known that something like this would happen. Bellatrix would always be lurking somewhere to ruin her happiness in some way. Andromeda knows that Bellatrix has never liked Ted Tonks but the look of pure hatred on her sister's face is scary. She moves in front of Ted as though to protect her intended from harm.

"Congratulate us, sister," Ted says moving out from behind Andromeda. "I've asked Andromeda to marry me and she's said yes."

Andromeda doesn't know what Ted was expecting but she got exactly what she had expect in one way. Bellatrix ran off probably to tell their mother and father what had just happened. Turning to Ted she can see he had expected a more happier response than the one they got.

"I have to go," Andromeda tells him "I will meet you here later." With that she races after Bellatrix to find that her sister has already told their parents her happy news. Just like Bellatrix before them neither of her parents look happy about their daughter's impending marriage.

###########################################################################################################

"Ted," she whispers in her sleep. The next memory is the happiest one she remembers in her entire life. It was the birth of her and Ted's daughter, Nymphadora. She can still hear the wailing of the little baby as though she'd just given birth yesterday.

###########################################################################################################

"You can do it, Andy," Ted tells her encouragingly. He's holding her hand and trying to be sweet. But he doesn't know the amount of pure pain she's feeling right now and if he did he'd know how close to giving up she was.

"I don't think I can," she moans out in pain as she pushes yet again.

"Just one more push," calls the doctor as she cradles the child's head. "The baby's almost out."

Mustering all the strength she can find she pushes with all her might and feels the baby slide from her. Loud cries are heard from over near the bassinet where the doctor is checking on the child. Her child has a strong cry and she wonders whether it's a boy or girl.

"You have a healthy baby girl, Mrs. Tonks," the doctor says placing the little pink bundle into her arms.

Andromeda moves the blanket aside a little and the tiny pink face of her daughter stares up at her. Just like with Ted it's love at first sight and she can't take her eyes of this precious gift.

"What shall we name her?" Ted asks.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda suggests.

"I like that," Ted says gently taking Nymphadora into his arms and cradling her gently against his chest.

Andromeda could tell right away that her daughter was going to be a daddy's girl. Something deep inside of her isn't really bothered by this fact. She'd rather have her daughter be a daddy's girl than anything else in this world. A sudden pang of sadness hits her as she realizes that her siblings have a niece and they don't even know it. But looking over at the smile on Ted's face pushes all thoughts of the family that threw them away out of her mind. This was her family now.

###########################################################################################################

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods Ted Tonks was having the same dream of about his wife and daughter. He wakes to the feeling of someone shaking him awake and he half expects to wake up and find out this nightmare he was living was just a dream and the dream was reality. But sadly enough that wasn't the fact. He woke up to find himself face to face with Dean Thomas. The young dark skinned boy looks frightened. "What's wrong?" he asks in a whisper.

"The Snatchers are nearby," Dean whispers back.

Ted doesn't have to think about it for a minute. He stands up and pulls Dean up with him. "Grab Griphook and tray and get as much space as you can between this place and yourself. I will follow you as soon as I can."

Watching as Dean raced off through the woods with goblin on his shoulder Ted knows he won't be following them. He hopes that he's can give them enough of a head start that he they can out run the Snatchers. Turning in time to see the Snatcher enter the camp he doesn't expect to see her. Bellatrix Lestrange is with them.

"What have we here?" Bellatrix smirks evilly at him. "Not with your wife? Why is that?"

"You know perfectly well why," Ted tells her. The fact that Bellatrix and Andromeda look so much a like makes him braver than he should. He can't help but think that if he can talk her into listening to him that he'd lived. But that wasn't to be. He doesn't get another chance to talk and Bellatrix's is the last face he see.

"Avada Kedavra," Belltrix points her wand at him.

###########################################################################################################

Andromeda wakes to the feeling of someone shaking her awake. Opening her eyes she finds her daughter, Nymphadora, sitting on the side of her bed. She can see Nymphadora's husband, Remus, standing just outside her bedroom door. But the thing that frightens her the most is the fact that Nymphadora has tears running down her face.

"What is it?" Andromeda asks fear evident in her voice.

"Dad's dead," her daughter says as the tears cut her voice off.

Andromeda Tonks is numb. She doesn't know how to be herself without Ted and she's afraid she never will be herself again.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Dreaming of You.**


End file.
